


Littlest Things

by cinderlily



Series: living next door to alice [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jonny had thought about it, he would have assumed that Patrick would’ve been the one to bring up the second kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littlest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sappy little nothing cause I'm in a cheesy mood. 
> 
> Thank you to my husband for the beta. Even if it's weird to have your beta asking you questions right next to you.

If Jonny had thought about it, he would have assumed that Patrick would’ve been the one to bring up the second kid. It's not like he didn't _like_ kids; Alice and Patrick were his whole world and they were the best thing that ever happened to him. He’d just never grown up with the mindset of a house full of kids, white picket fence and like… having to find a babysitter to have a decent fuck with his husband. Not that he ever thought he’d have a husband, but that was beside the point. That was such a distant possibility for him that he didn't even let the idea take hold. Instead he focused on hockey, hockey was immediate it was right there and possible. 

Kids were just fun to play with and then give back to the real adults. 

Then Alice came along by such a weird series of events and HE was the real adult. Even when he mostly felt like he was playing house somehow, he kind of figured that she was it for them. They were given this gift of a beautiful little girl and a perfect little family. 

But Jonny knew Patrick wanted more but he never said anything and Jonny sure as hell wasn’t going to. He waited through Alice’s first, her second, and then her third birthday and yet it never came up. So he guessed it just wasn't an issue. They were done. 

He was cool with that; until Family Skate when Alice was 4. She was scooting along beside him, chattering away about something Jonny couldn’t follow, and he caught sight of Patrick kneeling down in the center of a group of kids with a huge smile. Patrick caught sight of Jonny and winked and somehow something clicked into place. 

A little later, when Alice was being swung around by her Uncle Shawzy, Jonny came up behind Patrick and leaned his lips in towards his ear. 

“You ever think of another one?” 

Patrick froze. “… Another Shawzy? I don’t think the world could take it.” 

Jonny rolled his eyes, even though he knew Patrick couldn’t see it. “You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah. I do. Do you?” 

Jonny swallowed around a weird lump in his throat. “I think I might.” 

He could feel Patrick relax and even though he couldn’t see his face he knew he was smiling. 

“PAPA, DADDY, LOOK! I’m FLYING,” Alice laughed as Shawsy swirled her around. 

“We see,” Patrick called back. 

“Shawsy you hurt one hair on that kids head and …” Jonny didn’t bother finishing the threat. They all treated each other’s kids like their own. 

Patrick turned to him with a smirk before looking back at the ice. “We have to have more, you know, we can’t let Sharpy win."

Jonny went completely still. Patrick Sharp and his five kids were right across the way from him, hanging off their father like he was a jungle gym. Well, except for Maddy, who was following around one of the Rookies like a puppy (that boded well for the Rookie). His heart skipped a beat until he felt the laughter against his chest. 

"Dude, you're so easy…”

"Am not," Jonny groused.

Patrick turn to nuzzle his cheek. "We’ll start with one more and then we'll see where we go from there."

Jonny relaxed. Marginally.


End file.
